Hunting is still hunting
by Sakurache
Summary: 22 - Suite de Flashback. A présent qu'Amy a réussi à tourner la page, la bande doit affronter les Léviathans pour en apprendre plus sur eux. Sam doit en plus faire face à Lucifer, ou à son souvenir, un peu trop fréquemment à son goût. 3 chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunting is still hunting**

Amy Woods avait fini par sortir de la salle de bain, habillée, écoutant d'une oreille les frères Winchester parlaient. Dean enfilait sa chemise pendant que Sam lui résumait la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Bobby.

- Bobby a plus d'infos sur le Penthouse…Apparemment, c'est pas n'importe quel bouge. C'est un club de strip très réputé et plutôt VIP.

- Sérieux ? ricana Amy qui s'assit sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Dean.

- Cette affaire commence à me plaire ! affirma Dean.

Amy leva les yeux vers lui mi-amusée mi-vexée. En fait, elle était juste amusée mais elle voulait voir la réaction de Dean. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

- Je plaisante chérie ! dit-il précipitamment en l'embrassant sur le front.

Sam sourit et poursuivit :

- Tout ça pour dire que c'est pas facile d'accès. Mais Bobby a parlé à son informateur là…Jackson, et il va peut-être pouvoir nous faire entrer.

- Comment ? demanda l'aîné des Winchester.

- Ils réfléchissent encore…

Le silence s'installa et une idée germa immédiatement dans la jolie tête d'Amy Woods. Elle sourit en levant de nouveau la tête vers les garçons.

- Moi je sais comment….

- Ah ouais ?

- Sam, est-ce que tu ne saurais pas si ils cherchent des filles en ce moment ?

- Je sais pas mais sûrement si plusieurs d'entre elles se sont fait bouffées par les Léviathans…

- T'es un peu cru là Sammy ! Mais c'est parfait…

- Parfait ? Parfait pour quoi ? questionna Sam qui ne voyait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir. Cependant, cette fois, son frère fut plus rapide à comprendre.

- Ouoww attends une minute…Tu veux te faire engager, c'est ça ?

- Ben quoi Dean ? Tu trouves que j'ai pas le physique assez bien pour ce genre de job ?

- Non, c'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire ! C'est juste que….J'aime pas cette idée.

Dean s'assit sur une chaise et pour se donner de la consistance, il prit un gobelet de café que Sam venait de ramener et but une longue gorgée sous les regards amusées de son frère et de sa future femme.

- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux…se moqua Sam.

- Ça me rappelle quelque chose…

- Avec Kyle ?

- Exactement Sammy !

- Bon ça va ! Arrêtez de parler comme si j'étais pas là ! s'énerva Dean.

- Oh mais on te taquine chéri !

Amy se leva du lit pour aller s'installer sur les genoux de Dean. Sam la regarda faire puis demanda, l'air de rien, à son frère :

- Au fait, tu lui as dit ?

- Dis quoi…

- En parlant de Kyle…

- Sam, tais-toi !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Kyle ? demanda Amy, sincèrement surprise.

- Il l'a appelé pour les prévenir pour les Léviathans et il a pas pu s'empêcher de vendre la mèche à propos du mariage ! Bobby me l'a raconté, ajouta Sam à l'adresse de son frère.

- Dean ! T'es pas croyable ! T'es toujours jaloux de lui après tout ce temps ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais il arrêtait pas de raconter que tu lui devais un dîner depuis un siècle pour je sais plus quoi alors j'ai craqué ! Mais revenons-en au sujet qui nous préoccupe, d'accord ?

- Justement ! Dean, comment tu veux qu'on sache qui est quoi là-dedans ? Une infiltration c'est ce qu'il nous faut ! Vous pourriez être mon agent et mon garde du corps, je pourrais être une strip-teaseuse célèbre de New York ou je sais pas d'où et puis voilà !

- T'as bien réfléchi à la question apparemment…dit Sam.

- J'ai une imagination débordante ! répondit Amy. Alors ? Sam, t'en penses quoi ?

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Mais Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

- Elle a raison Dean, on s'est pas grand-chose sur ces trucs et le meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus c'est de nous mêler à eux…

- Oui mais vous oubliez une chose tous les deux, affirma Dean d'un sourire triomphant, ils nous connaissent ! Ils nous ont vu à travers les yeux de Cass…

Amy et Sam échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient oublié ce détail.

- Dans ce cas, je me déguise et j'y vais seule…répondit la chasseuse.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi téméraire ?

- Non mais Dean, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? On a fait toute cette route pour ça je te signale ! Durant le trajet, tu t'es pas demandé ce qu'on allait faire une fois sur place ?

- Non.

- Non ? s'étonna Sammy.

- Ben non…J'étais préoccupé.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Amy soupira. C'était à cause d'elle, c'était à elle qu'il avait pensé pendant le trajet. Le silence s'installa. Tous essayaient de chercher une solution, de trouver un meilleur plan mais aucun ne leur vint à l'esprit. Dean soupira.

- Bon d'accord…Mais on te laisse pas toute seule ! On se fera repéré, je m'en tape, mais c'est hors de question que t'aille te jeter dans la gueule du loup sans nous !

Amy sourit, triomphante et embrassa Dean.

- Merci chéri !

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Je vais appeler Bobby, dit Sam en se levant de la chaise qu'il avait occupé pendant toute la conversation.

- Tout ira bien Dean…Ne t'inquiète pas !

Dean était loin d'être convaincu. Il en avait assez bavé et voulait adopter un nouveau système : réfléchir plus avant de foncer comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais Amy qui avait justement d'ordinaire ce tempérament posé semblait apparemment adopter les mauvaises habitudes des Winchester.

Dean entra dans la chambre du motel, plusieurs livres dans les bras qu'il déposa sur la table. Il avait acheté plusieurs ouvrages sur les Léviathans, enfin tous ceux qu'il avait pu trouver et avait sorti de l'Impala la Bible qui y traînait depuis plusieurs années à présent. Avant ça, il avait déposé Amy au « Penthouse » coiffée d'une perruque blonde coupe au carré et la robe rouge au décolleté plongeant et strassée que les garçons lui avaient offert, il y avait déjà plusieurs années lorsqu'ils avaient chassé un incube. Elle devait passer une audition. Le club avait besoin de trois nouvelles filles, hors il y avait cinq candidates. L'aîné des Winchester ne savait pas comment Amy allait pouvoir convaincre le propriétaire de l'engager. Il ne s'imaginait absolument pas que sa future femme pouvait avoir de quelconques connaissances dans le strip-tease et la danse autour d'une barre en fer. Mais en y réfléchissant, Dean ne savait pas grand-chose du passé d'Amy entre ses 6 et ses 23 ans. Même leur enfance commune restait assez floue. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut finalement que Sam n'était plus là.

- C'est pas vrai…

Il prit son portable dans sa poche de jean et tenta de joindre son frère, en vain. Il décida tout de même de lui laisser un message :

- Bon sang Sam, t'es passé où ? Je comptais sur toi pour m'aider…On a des recherches à faire ! Rappelle-moi.

Il raccrocha brusquement et regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Sam était à pied, il n'avait pas dû aller loin. Faire quoi, ça c'était un mystère.

- Bon bah…A moi les bouquins ennuyeux…

Il retira son blouson, l'envoya sur son lit et attrapa un des livres en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Sam Winchester, sans savoir pourquoi, avait eu une soudaine envie de prendre l'air. Les mains dans les poches, il avait marché un moment seul dans les rues de New Castle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici mais ce n'était pas la découverte de la ville qui intéressait le plus Sammy. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Amy seul à seul depuis leur conversation chez Bobby.

- Amy…J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Heu…d'accord. Rentre.

Amy était décoiffée, en pyjama et une vraie tête de mort-vivant. Apparemment, la conversation avec son frère n'avait pas été fructueuse. Elle semblait toujours aussi abattue.

- Alors Sam…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai vu…Lucifer.

- Quoi ? Une vision ?

- Je ne sais pas…Il semble très réel. Il dit que nous sommes les seuls à exister, lui et moi et que vous êtes juste le produit de mon imagination…

- Mais…Tu sais que c'est faux, pas vrai ?

Sam hésita un moment avant se décider finalement de ne pas répondre.

- Sammy ! Est-ce que Dean est au courant ?

- Des visions oui. Pour Lucifer non. Je voulais…Je veux que tu sois la seule au courant pour l'instant…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit ? Que si j'arrivais plus à gérer, tu serais la première au courant…Je…J'ai peur Amy. De devenir fou. De me faire envahir pas des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé dans la cage. De ne plus savoir où est la réalité.

Amy soupira et s'assit sur son lit, hésitante.

- Sam…Je…Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…Je ne suis pas en état…

- Amy…J'ai besoin de ton soutien, rien de plus. Je veux que tu m'aides à rester en contact avec la réalité. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais pour ça…Tu dois y revenir toi aussi.

- Je ne te suis pas…

- Tu dois revenir parmi nous, arrêter de te morfondre et te débarrasser de cette culpabilité ! Je sais que tu penses que tout ça est ta faute et peut-être que ça l'est mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard maintenant. Tu dois avancer. Pour moi, pour Dean, pour ta fille mais surtout pour toi-même.

Amy avait le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux, une fois de plus. Alors que Bobby et Dean n'avaient pas arrêter de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et avait tenter de la consoler, Sam, lui, avait décidé de jouer franc-jeu. Et c'est exactement de ça qu'elle avait besoin. Sammy attendit que son petit discours face du chemin dans la tête de la jeune femme patiemment. Il fallait qu'elle parle la première. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par répondre.

- D'accord….D'accord. Sam, je…je vais le faire.

- Promis ?

- Je te le promets.

- Très bien. Va prendre une douche et change-toi. Je t'attends dans le couloir et on descendra tous les deux.

La chasseuse hocha simplement la tête, prit des vêtements dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tel un automate, encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer.

Depuis cette fameuse conversation qui avait remis Amy sur les rails, Sam n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui signaler qu'il voyait toujours Lucifer. Ce n'était pas si fréquent mais le jeune homme avait toujours l'impression que le Diable était là, dans un coin de sa tête. Il s'arrêta devant une boutique quelconque et regarda son reflet dans la vitrine. Il vit alors le reflet de Lucifer à coté du sien. Il se tourna vivement et vit Lucifer comme si il était présent en chair et en os.

- Salut Sam…

- Tu n'es pas là.

- Oh tu es pénible à la fin ! Quand vas-tu finir par comprendre que je suis bel et bien là, avec toi, pour l'éternité ?

- Jamais !

- Hum…Comment va Amy ?

- Mieux. Elle sait pour toi.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la vraie Amy, juste une copie pour faire mumuse…Elle ne te sera donc d'aucune utilité !

- La ferme !

- Je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas uniquement pour toi…

- Ne la touche pas, ne t'approche même pas d'elle !

- Tout doux Sammy ! Elle aurait pu devenir ma reine tu sais…Tu crois vraiment que dans la réalité, Amy aurait vraiment accepté de se marier avec Dean ? Des chasseurs ? Se marier ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils s'aiment, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, même les anges le disent !

- Les anges…Franchement…Depuis quand tu crois les anges ?

- Bon très bien. Si nous sommes vraiment dans un de tes petits scénarios que tu me fais vivre…Pourquoi t'être débarrasser de Cass, hein ? Et pourquoi faire apparaître les Lévithans ? Des créatures plus vieilles que Dieu, inconnues au bataillon, excuse-moi mais c'est loin d'être crédible…

- Bon alors…D'abord pour Castiel…Et bien j'avais envie d'ajouter une tension dramatique ! ça a très bien fonctionné d'ailleurs…Quand aux Léviathans…Réfléchis Sam, si il n'y avait pas eu de nouveaux méchants à combattre, là, ça n'aurait pas été très crédible…

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je n'en crois pas un mot…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Lucifer ria et se téléporta sur l'autre coté de Sam avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je serais toujours là…

Sam, qui ne se contrôlait plus, attrapa une pierre de taille assez importante qui reposait sur le trottoir et la lança à travers la vitrine du magasin devant lequel il se trouvait. L'alarme se déclencha et des cris se firent entendre. Paniqué, Sam sembla se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Sauf que, même si Lucifer avait temporairement disparu, c'était la réalité, du moins il le croyait. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pendant que la police, qui par manque de chance se promenait dans les rues, se lançait à ses trousses.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur : J'avais oublié de vous dire que, comme chaque nouvelle fic, une video "promo" est disponible sur Youtube. Taper "Hunting is still hunting" ou Supfan17 (mon pseudo), vous retrouverez toutes mes videos. _

Amy s'assit, le plus confortablement qu'elle le pouvait dans cette robe, sur le siège avant de l'Impala. Dean démarra de suite et fixa la route droit devant lui. Il semblait difficile pour le jeune homme de rester concentrer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- C'était plutôt facile en fait…soupira Amy en enlevant sa perruque.

- Facile, comment ça facile ?

- Il se trouve que Sally voulait prendre un cours de strip-tease pour son troisième anniversaire de mariage avec Mike mais elle ne voulait pas y aller toute seule…Laurène était en voyage alors elle a payé un deuxième cours et nous y avons été ensemble…

- Et en un cours…Tu es devenu une professionnelle ? demanda Dean péniblement en déglutissant bruyamment.

- Hum…Pas vraiment. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt sympa alors pour mes 21 ans, les filles se sont cotisés et m'ont offert 21 cours.

Dean avala alors sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer devant cette révélation plutôt surprenante. Amy s'amusa de sa réaction.

- Dean, ça va ?

- Oui…Hum…ça va.

Il toussa encore une ou deux fois et se reprit.

- Je…Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de voir tes talents dans ce domaine…

- Et bien tu le verras ce soir ! Je commence à 22h. Jackson vous fera entrer avec moi.

- Et Jackson...

- C'est le barman en fait. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Bobby lui a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois alors Jackson lui en doit quelques unes…

- Je vois.

Amy descendit un peu plus dans son siège, faisant remonter sa robe qui était déjà courte. Dean ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses cuisses.

- Dis Amy…

- Oui ?

- Tu…Tu n'as vraiment rien gardé de ta grossesse…

- Non, c'est pas génial ça ! Dès que Sara est née, j'ai retrouvé ma ligne…4 mois de grossesse et une ligne parfaite après, je crois que y'a pas mal de femmes qui tueraient pour ça !

- Hum hum…

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? s'énerva Amy.

- Quoi ? Mais rien !

- Oui c'est ça…

- J'essaye juste de me concentrer sur autre chose que tes…ton…corps.

Amy fut surprise mais sourit, flattée.

- Oh. Bon ben parle-moi de quelque chose, j'en sais rien…Comment se sont passés les recherches ?

- Très lentement ! Et puis j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose…

- Lentement ? Pourquoi ?

- Sam a disparu depuis des heures…

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Amy.

- Il a du aller prendre l'air ou faire je sais pas quoi…

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Ça devrait ?

- Enfin Dean, avec ses visions…

- Il gère Amy, ça va.

Amy se mordit la lèvre. Elle hésitait. Mais elle avait promis à Sam, elle devait être la seule au courant. Dean remarqua que quelque chose gênait la future Madame Winchester mais heureusement pour elle, ils arrivaient au motel. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Sam était là, l'air abattu, affalé sur une chaise.

- Mais t'étais passé où ! s'écria Dean.

- Dean ! le reprit Amy. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sam. Sam, tout va bien ?

- Heu…Pas terrible.

- Ça se voit.

- Dean…Je peux t'emprunter Amy une minute ?

- Heu...D'accord, accepta Dean, suspicieux.

- Laisse-moi une minute pour me changer.

La chasseuse rejoint la salle de bain et Sam évita le regard de son frère qui le fixait. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant, Sammy finit par craquer.

- Je suis juste aller faire un tour Dean !

- Bien sûr ! Et c'est pour ça que maintenant t'as besoin d'Amy…Un conseil shopping peut-être ?

- Fiche-moi la paix…

- Compte-pas là-dessus ! Je croyais que c'était fini les secrets ?

- Mais y'a pas de secret ! Tu sais pour mes visions et les pouvoirs d'Amy, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait te cacher d'autre !

- Ouais…Je sais pas encore, mais je trouverais !

- Tu deviens parano…

Amy sortit alors de la salle de bain. Et aux regards que lui lancèrent les Winchester, elle comprit qu'elle venait d'interrompre une conversation gênante pour Sam et frustrante pour Dean. Elle s'avança, embrassa Dean et prit la main de Sam en l'entraînant dehors.

- Mais à quoi vous jouez ? s'écria Dean alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Lucifer ?

- Oui. Je le vois toujours…Parfois je l'entends juste. Mais une fois de plus, il était là. Il m'a poussé à bout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sam ?

- J'ai…J'ai brisé la vitrine d'un magasin. Les flics étaient pas loin, je me suis enfui.

- C'est pas vrai…Ils ont vu ton visage ?

- Je…Je ne crois pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Il continuait de me faire croire que rien n'était réel, que tu n'étais qu'une copie de toi-même, il voulait s'en prendre à toi, à ton couple avec Dean…

- Sam…Tout ça c'est que des conneries, ok ? Tu dois te mettre ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute !

- Je sais…

- Et surtout, quand tu l'entends ou le vois, tu dois trouver un moyen de l'ignorer ! Je dis pas que ça sera facile mais tu dois te raccrocher à ce qui est réel.

- Mais je ne sais pas…

- Si tu sais ! renchérit Amy sans laisser le temps au cadet des Winchester de finir sa phrase. Toi, moi, ton frère…Bobby et les léviathans... ça c'est réel ! Il nous faut un code…

- Un code ?

- Oui, pour quand tu le vois, lui ou autre chose d'ailleurs…Pour que je comprenne et que je te fasse revenir dans la réalité.

- Hum…J'ai qu'à dire que j'ai mal à la tête. Je n'ai jamais mal à la tête.

- D'accord, ça c'est parfait !

- Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'on fait » ?

- Pour Dean je veux dire…Il commence à se douter de quelque chose…En tout cas, il est persuadé que toi et moi on a un secret…

- Il a pas tout à fait tort…Mais t'as raison, faut qu'on détourne ses soupçons.

- Et comment on va faire ça ?

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai une super idée…

Amy se mit alors à lui expliquer le plan, un de plus, qui avait germé dans sa petite tête.

Dean et Sam s'installèrent sur un canapé confortable qui entourait une table ronde, comme dans les vieux cabarets des années 30. Jackson avait gagné son poste derrière le bar après avoir fait rentrer les garçons par derrière. Amy était quant à elle entrée par « l'entrée des artistes » avec toutes les filles qui travaillaient sur scène, soit une dizaine. Elle avait remis sa perruque et était vêtue d'un ensemble de sport, comme toutes les autres filles. Le propriétaire du club et le « chorégraphe » comme il aimait s'appeler lui-même décidaient des costumes que porteraient les filles. Les Winchester ne savaient pas alors ce qu'Amy porterait pour son premier numéro. Une serveuse habillée comme Betty Boop posa devant eux deux bières. Dean avait déjà du mal à se concentrer et à se dire qu'ils étaient là pour travailler, alors ce n'était pas nécessaire de le faire en buvant quelque chose de plus fort comme du whisky.

- Relax Dean ! On dirait que tu vas exploser à force de te retenir…

- La ferme !

Sam s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Pour le moment, Lucifer le laissait tranquille. Et puis Amy l'avait rassuré. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle au cas où il aurait une nouvelle envie irrésistible de briser une vitrine.

- Tout va bien Dean…Elle va démasquer les lévithans qui sont là et on apprendra peut-être plus…

- Super et comment elle va faire, hein ? Et comment on tue ces choses, tu le sais ça ? Parce que j'en ai aucune foutue idée !

- Je te parie que les deux danseuses qui sont réapparues par magie sont des léviathans, si il s'agit bien de léviathans ici. Et pour le reste on verra ! A quoi tu t'attendais en conduisant vers New Castle ? A trouver le mode d'emploi sur les léviathans en arrivant, comme cadeau de bienvenue ?

- Ça va…grogna Dean. J'ai juste peur pour elle…

- Hum…ça va aller.

- Lady and Gentleman ! résonna une voix dans un micro. Le Penthouse est fier de vous présenter l'une de ses nouvelles danseuses. Elle est belle, elle est talentueuse et nous vient directement de New York ! Applaudissez bien fort…Daniela !

Des lumières de toutes les couleurs s'allumèrent au-dessus de la scène et une magnifique blonde fit son apparition. Elle était de dos et portait un manteau rouge. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière au rythme de la musique et se retourna en ouvrant son manteau au moment où Dean et Sam prenaient une gorgée de bière. Qu'ils recrachèrent aussitôt devant une Amy transformée, sexy, qui se déchaîna sur la musique comme une vraie professionnelle. Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie rouge et bien que cela ne dévoilait pas complètement sa poitrine ou ses fesses, le fait de la suggestion était encore plus efficace. Les garçons en étaient ébahis.

- Beau travail Daniela !

- C'était super pour une première…

- Merci les filles !

Amy entra dans les coulisses, un peu essoufflée après sa prestation scénique.

- Daniela !

- Oui ?

- Prochain numéro dans 40 minutes !

- Ça marche Dylan !

Dylan était le chorégraphe. Mais plus encore, il gérait les apparitions des danseuses dans les moindres détails. Amy s'assit devant un miroir entouré d'ampoules à sa nouvelle place réservée. Elle s'assura que sa perruque était bien en place et commença à se démaquiller. Elle vit alors le reflet de Karl, le propriétaire du club, dans son miroir. Elle fit un tour vers lui avec sa chaise pivotante et sourit d'un air angélique.

- Alors ?

- Divine ! Tout simplement merveilleuse ! On dirait que tu es née pour faire ça !

- Merci, je suis très touchée.

- Je t'en prie ! D'ailleurs tu as été tellement incroyable, qu'on te demande déjà en danse privée…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui mais d'habitude je ne laisse pas les nouvelles faire des danses privées…Surtout dès le premier soir ! Mais je suppose que je peux faire une exception pour toi…Une seule ! D'accord ?

- Ça me va.

- Très bien alors après ton prochain numéro, tu te changes et tu vas dans la pièce VIP, le client t'attendra.

- Parfait !

- Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas ! Bellissima !

Karl sourit puis retourna dans la salle s'assurer que tout allait bien. Amy, une fois démaquillée, se dirigea vers le portant des costumes au fond de la pièce qui servait de loges aux danseuses. Elle cherchait le costume marqué de son nom pour le prochain numéro quand la conversation de deux danseuses qui se trouvaient dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce, qui était plutôt énorme, attira son attention. Elle fit mine de continuer à chercher son costume mais en fait, elle écoutait.

- On ne devrait pas rester ici…Il faut rejoindre les autres à l'hôpital…

- Tu veux rire ? On se moque des filles qui disparaissent ici…C'est aussi bien que d'être à l'hôpital !

- J'en sais rien…Le chef ne va pas aimer ça…

- On s'en moque ! Le chef…Il n'est pas là. On fait ce qu'on veut. Tu ne veux pas continuer à te nourrir sans restriction ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- Bon alors on reste ici.

Les deux danseuses regagnèrent alors le centre de la pièce en passant à coté d'Amy qui prenait le cintre avec son costume comme si de rien était. Mais au moins maintenant, ils étaient fixés. C'était bien des Léviathans.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam revint s'asseoir près de son frère en souriant, deux bières de plus à la main. Dean restait à fixer la scène, droit devant lui mais même si une nouvelle danseuse avait remplacé Amy, l'aîné des Winchester ne la voyait pas. Sam ria silencieusement puis demanda :

- ça va vieux ?

- Hum…Quoi ?

- Je te demandais si ça allait…

- Ah ouais, ça va…Bon, heu…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On peut pas faire grand-chose…Faut attendre qu'Amy obtienne des infos…

En disant cela, Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers le rideau qui cachait le couloir menant à la loge des filles. Amy ouvrit le rideau d'une main et attira son regard. Puis d'un signe de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait leur parler. Sammy frappa l'épaule de son frère en se levant.

- Viens…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Amy veut nous parler.

Dean se leva et regarda le rideau. Amy lui adressa un grand sourire et il suivit son frère jusque dans le couloir. Amy portait un long peignoir et avait changé de maquillage. L'aîné des Winchester voulut parler une fois arrivé devant elle mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Quoi de neuf ? demanda alors Sam.

- On avait raison…Les deux danseuses magiques, c'est des Léviathans. Je les ai entendu parler…Dégueu. Les danseuses sont à leur goût apparemment.

- Tu sais rien d'autre ?

- Non mais c'est déjà ça, pas vrai ?

- Hum…Ouais, essaye d'en apprendre plus.

- Mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais aller les aborder comme ça : « Hey les Léviathans ! Vous voulez pas me dire comment on vous tue ? »

- Ça va ! Excuse-moi.

- C'est bon…

Le silence s'installa et Amy se tourna vers Dean. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et affichait toujours une tête de merlan frit.

- Dean ? Tu vas dire quelque chose ou tu vas continuer à me regarder comme ça ?

- Désolé…Je suis juste…Pfff Ok, ça va aller.

Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sam mais fait attention quand même, on sait pas vraiment de quoi son capable ces choses…A part de te bouffer je veux dire…

- T'inquiète Dean, je gère. Et puis vous êtes pas loin toute façon…

Amy sourit à Dean et l'embrassa rapidement en entendant qu'on appelait Daniela depuis les loges.

- Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure !

Elle embrassa Dean encore une fois et adressa un clin d'œil à Sam avant de courir vers la loge.

- Daniela !

- Oui ?

Amy se tourna alors vers les deux Léviathans qui venaient vers elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait fort pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

- On fait le numéro à trois ce soir…

- Oh Ok, pas de problème les filles…

- Crystal !

- Enchanté !

- Et moi c'est Luciole.

- Sympa les noms…Bon on y va ?

Amy était nerveuse et voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les léviathans alors autant ne pas perdre de temps pour aller faire ce numéro.

Dean soupira, assis sur un canapé confortable dans une petite pièce carrée aux lumières tamisées. Sans avoir ce qu'il manigançait, Sam l'avait poussé dans cette pièce en lui donnant l'ordre de rester assis ici en attendant. Attendre quoi ? ça il ne le savait pas. Sam lui cachait encore des choses, il le sentait. Et apparemment Amy était dans le coup. Mais bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à sa future femme. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et ça c'était l'essentiel. Et puis il était tellement excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin l'épouser ! ça lui faisait tenir le coup…Car sinon il se mettait à penser aux visions de Sam et à, encore, cette nouvelle menace qui semblait leur tirait la langue pour leur dire que la vie normale qu'ils désiraient tant n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Dean se passa une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux en soupirant de nouveau. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir puis être fermée et verrouillée. Des talons sur le sol. Puis il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux mais se calma aussitôt et afficha un immense sourire en voyant Amy devant lui.

- Salut…

- Salut…

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant un long moment.

- Alors…qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Dean en caressant les cheveux de sa belle.

- Et bien…

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- C'est pour ça qu'on complotait avec Sam…Pour t'offrir un show privé…

La chasseuse alluma la chaîne hi-fi placée dans un coin de la pièce et se lança dans une danse sensuelle et très corporelle pour son futur mari.

Sam arpentait le club, les mains dans les poches. Pendant son dernier numéro, Amy avait réussi à faire comprendre au cadet des Winchester que les deux danseuses avec qui elle dansait étaient les fameux deux Léviathans. Dean n'avait rien vu, évidemment, trop excité à la vue de sa fiancée sur scène en petit tenue. Et pas que dans le sens psychologique du terme. Sam frissonna de dégoût rien qu'en y repensant. Il était à présent à la recherche des deux filles pour voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer. Certaines danseuses se promenaient dans le club à la recherche de pognons à amasser mais Sammy ne voyait pas les deux créatures.

- Essaye les loges…

La voix de Lucifer le fit frissonné à nouveau.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Sam sans même le regarder.

Il continua à marcher mais le Diable continuait de le suivre.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça Sam…Et c'est pas la peine de briser une vitrine pour essayer cette fois…

- Fiche-moi la paix…

- Moi ce que j'en dis.

- Jackson !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sam ?

- T'as pas vu les deux filles qui dansait avec Amy tout à l'heure ? chuchota-t-il en s'approchant du comptoir.

- Heu…Non. Elles sont plutôt discrètes, elles doivent être dans les loges ou à l'arrière…

- Merci, je vais aller voir.

- Oh Sam !

- Oui ?

- Luciole et Crystal.

- Hein ?

- C'est leur nom.

- Merci Jackson.

- Gentil barman, ajouta Lucifer.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Il essayait de l'ignorer mais c'était plutôt difficile d'ignorer le Diable en personne, enfin presque. Il se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux loges. Il s'assura que personne ne l'observait puis passa le rideau. Il était plus de minuit et il n'y avait plus personne là-bas. Les filles étaient soit en show privé, soit dans le club, soit rentré chez elle. Il s'approcha des miroirs et commença à fouiner. Sam reconnut tout de suite les affaires d'Amy. Son miroir portait le nom de « Daniela ». Sam se dit que les autres devaient avoir également leur nom sur leur miroir. Il chercha Luciole puis Crystal. Mais leurs affaires n'étaient plus ou moins que du maquillage standard. Et des faux ongles. En regardant de plus prêt ceux de Crystal, il y découvrit un vrai ongle ensanglanté.

- Voilà qui confirme la chose…Enfin, encore plus.

- Au secours !

Un cri déchirant résonna aux oreilles de Sam. Il en chercha la provenance et défonça la porte d'un des salons VIP réservés aux shows privés. Les deux Léviathans venaient de dévorer deux nouvelles danseuses. Il y avait du sang partout et des morceaux de cadavres. Sam avait sorti son pistolet et le braquait tour à tour sur les deux monstres qui regardèrent Sam d'un air surpris. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas repérés les Winchester dans la salle lors de leurs numéros. Heureusement pour lui, Dean et Amy se trouvaient dans la pièce adjacente et en entendant les cris et le boucan provoqué par Sam ils se précipitèrent par la deuxième porte de la pièce. Dean braqua à son tour son arme sur les Léviathans. Tous se regardèrent en silence, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier geste.

- Dean et Sam Winchester…

- Bingo !

- Ouuu ça promet d'être drôle, affirma Lucifer.

Sam essayait de se concentrer sur les léviathans et le risque qu'elles représentaient mais la présence de Lucifer était de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Surtout dans ce genre de situation.

- Crystal, je crois qu'on sait fait berner par Dianela…

- Effectivement Luciole…Un mot Amy ?

- Allez vous faire foutre ! répondit Amy grimaçant de dégoût devant les restes de cadavres jonchant le sol.

- Quel langage !

- J'aime quand Amy est crue…ça m'existe ! ajouta Lucifer à l'adresse de Sam.

- La ferme ! cria Sam. Il s'adressait au Diable mais tout le monde pensa que c'était destiné aux Léviathans

- Bon allez, ça suffit ! Assez jouer les filles…, dit alors Dean.

- Dean…Tu crois que tu peux nous tuer ?

- J'en ai très envie…

- Il peut toujours essayé…commenta Luci.

Sam serra les dents. Il devait garder son calme. Il regarda Amy et l'interpella :

- Amy…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Dean qui ne voyait pas ce que ça venait faire là-dedans et qui trouvait que le moment n'était pas propice à ce genre de conversation, s'écria :

- Fais avec Sam !

Amy qui elle avait compris de quoi il parlait grimaça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à ce moment-là alors elle répondit simplement :

- Ignore-le !

Sam hocha la tête et se concentra. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucifer avait disparu de son champ de vision.

- Hum…Quel dommage qu'on est pas pu gardé l'ange…Il nous aurait été très utile…reprit alors Crystal qui aimait être au centre de l'attention.

- La ferme ! hurla Amy.

- Oh tu entends Luciole ? On dirait qu'on a touché un point sensible là…

Amy, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et d'écouter ses langues de vipères, attrapa le pistolet de Dean et tira deux balles, une dans la tête, l'autre dans le cœur, de Crystal. Dean l'observa, abasourdi. Sam, en la voyant faire, fit de même en tirant sur Luciole. Les léviathans n'eurent aucune réaction. Excepté qu'à présent, elles étaient vraiment énervées. Luciole s'approcha de Sam qui en profita pour la poignarder avec le couteau de Ruby. Mais il n'eut pas plus d'effet. Elle attrapa le cadet des Winchester par le col et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. En voyant Crystal s'approchait d'Amy, Dean lui reprit le pistolet des mains et se mit devant elle pour la protéger avant de tirer deux nouvelles balles vers le léviathan. Qui n'eut pas plus de réaction. Elle attrapa Dean et l'envoya valser à son tour. L'aîné des Winchester s'écroula en grimaçant à coté de son frère pendant que les léviathans s'approchaient d'Amy. La jeune femme, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, mit ses mains devant elle. Les léviathans se retrouvèrent bloqués sur place. D'un geste des mains, Amy les souleva du sol et les plaqua contre un mur. Elle se mit alors à serrer les poings et les créatures se mirent à étouffer. Mais Amy n'arrivait pas à les tuer. Finalement, elles retombèrent sur le sol évanouies. Amy s'approcha des garçons qui se relevaient difficilement.

- Faut se barrer d'ici !

Amy prit Dean et Sam par la main, passa par les loges récupérer ses affaires et sortit avec les Winchester, à moitié nue. Dean lui fit enfiler son blouson mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui couvrir les jambes. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'Impala et partirent le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient pendant que les deux léviathans s'étaient relevés et les observaient s'en aller.

Amy, Dean et Sam étaient sous le choc. Amy après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude s'était changée et avait repris son ensemble de sport. Dean était assis au fond de son lit, le dos collé au mur, la tête d'Amy sur son épaule et la jeune femme collée sur son coté. Sam était assis sur une chaise en face d'eux.

- C'est pas croyable…commença Dean. Il s'est passé tellement trucs en peu de temps que je suis perdu là…

- Je sais chéri…

- Si on commençait pas toi ? C'était quoi ça ?

- Un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs je suppose…Je sais pas, je l'ai pas contrôlé, je l'ai juste senti. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois quand j'étais enceinte…

- Mais je crois que le plus inquiétant c'est ce qu'on a appris sur les Léviathans, dit Sam. Le sel ne marche pas, le couteau de Ruby ne marche pas…

- Mes pouvoirs ne marchent pas, continua Amy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Dean.

- Je…Je…

Amy hésita. Elle regarda Sam et elle lut dans ses yeux qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance comme lui avait confiance en elle. Elle se leva en soupirant et se tourna vers Dean.

- Je voulais les tuer, ok ? Vraiment…Avec ce qu'elles disaient sur Cass….ça m'a mis en rogne et je voulais vraiment les tuer. Mais mes pouvoirs étaient comme…bloqués. Je sais pas si c'est à cause d'elle ou à cause de moi…Si c'est parce que je ne sais pas les utiliser ou un truc comme ça…

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Sam ne dirait rien mais il n'était pas aussi choqué que Dean par cette révélation qui contenait un message sous-jacent.

- D'où te vient cette colère, cette violence Amy ? demanda Dean, surpris.

- Tu le demandes vraiment ?

- Mais je croyais que c'était fini !

- Quoi ? Ma crise, c'est ça ? Je le croyais aussi…

Amy baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déçu l'amour de sa vie, une fois de plus. Mais Dean se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je suis là Amy…Nous sommes là. Je te le redis, si tu as besoin de parler…

- Merci Dean.

Il lui embrassa le front et s'assit de nouveau sur le rebord du lit.

- Au fait Sam…Comment va ta tête ? demanda Amy.

- Mieux, merci…

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu mais Dean n'était pas dupe. Son frère n'avait jamais eu mal à la tête excepté les fois où il avait des visions prémonitoires provoquées par le sang de démons qui coulait alors dans ses veines. Il n'était pas si parano que ça en fin de compte et leur « cadeau » n'avait été qu'une excuse pour détourner son attention. Il trouverait le fin mot de l'histoire mais pour l'instant, ils devaient quitter la ville. En peu de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, leurs bagages étaient dans l'Impala et ils reprirent la route pour rentrer chez Bobby, chez eux. Dean avait laissé le volant à son petit frère, à sa grande surprise d'ailleurs, et s'était installé à l'arrière avec Amy. La jeune femme s'endormit, épuisée par tant d'émotions, dans les bras de son homme, inquiet. Il avait déjà vu Sam passer du coté obscur mais il ne laisserait pas Amy faire de même, jamais !

THE END


End file.
